DARK ANGEL PART 1
by Seraphimon67
Summary: Just a little Language :) TK faces a Dark Figure :o Though the story ends abrubtly, I will be making a squel soon :)...READ Please R&R, no FLAMES


It was Friday morning and TK awoke as the morning light streamed through his window. Time for school, well at least he thought it was.   
"Hmph…? What's the time?" he said. As his vision adjusted his clock read 8:15, "Damn, school starts in 5 minutes!".  
He quickly got up, put on a shirt and khakis grabbed his hat and ran out of his room hastily but not before hitting his arm on the wall. He cursed under his breath.  
Mrs. Takaishi looked up at TK from her computer as he passed her room, "TK your awake!" she glanced at the clock, "8:15, gosh you'd better hurry, I'll give you a ride. Grab a piece of toast and eat in the car".  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" TK asked frustrated.   
"I thought your alarm was on. I was working on a report for the newspaper so time just flew by. Your lucky that I have a day off today," Mrs. Takaishi replied as she got up from her chair and quickly walked to the front door, "hurry TK!".  
He grabbed some toast with his school bag and ran after his mother. They got down the elevator they rushed into the parking lot and got into their blue jeep.   
After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the local school, Odaiba elementary. TK's school. The bell rung just as he got their.   
"Thanks mom," said TK as he quickly pecked his mom on the cheek and ran to the front doors of the building.   
He banged into Davis on the way to his locker.  
"Yo TP! What's the big hurry," said his classmate and fellow digi-destined.  
"I'm late Davis!" TK rushed to his locker plopped his history book into his bag and ran to the class with Davis right behind him.  
He sat down in his seat beside Kari, another of his digi-destined friends.   
She smiled as he sat down, "Late again huh?".  
TK looked down at the floor in disgust, "My mom didn't wake me and my alarm clock didn't go off! It's only been my," TK paused as he remembered how many times he was late for school, "8th time".  
"Even Tai wasn't that bad," Kari joked.  
"Shut up," TK said as he playfully punched her and they shared a laugh.  
Meanwhile in another group of desks, Davis looked at TK enviously. He squirmed in his seat as he saw TK and Kari together.   
Snort "Hey Davis, you want to see se my "cheese that's shaped like stuff" collection?" said Norton, the boy who sat beside Davis.  
Davis slowly turned his head, not wanting to know what he would be looking at.   
Norton pulled out a tray of moldy cheese pieces, "I've had them for 2 years! Snort!".  
Davis felt a gagging feeling in his stomach and inched away from Norton and put his gaze upon TK and Kari again. They were laughing, laughing together.   
"NOOOO! They're why are the always together!" Davis yelled as he jumped out of his seat.   
The whole class looked up at Davis as if he was insane. TK just acted as if nothing happened and went back to work on his history.  
Davis did a fake laugh and sat in his seat. Luckily, the teacher was outside the class.   
"Let's see that cheese Norton," Davis was desperate to get the thought of the class staring at him out of his head.  
Soon his trail of thought was interrupted by the familiar ring of the second period bell.   
TK and Kari got up and walked together to the gymnasium.   
He tried to act normal as he butted between them and put his arms around their shoulders, "What's up guys! Long time no see. Ummm… see you at the gym?" then he walked away and snickered.   
  
* * *  
  
They were playing basketball in gym class. As usual TK's team against Davis' team.   
"After I win this game, Kari's sure to like me more than TK… hehehe," Davis schemed.  
It was Davis' ball first. He quickly got it to the net and passed it to one of his teammates but TK skillfully intercepted the pass and dribbled the ball to his net. Davis wouldn't give up there, he tried to steal the ball but TK nimbly pulled the ball out of Davis' reach. Davis skidded on the court and fell to watch TK make a perfect 3 point shot into the net.   
"Yay, TK!" Kari clapped and TK ran up to her and gave her a high five.   
Then he walked back to Davis and put his hand out, " The game isn't over yet," TK smiled, " need a hand?".   
Davis growled, "No I do not". He tried to get up but fell straight on his butt again and winced.   
The girls at the sidelines laughed, even Kari. Then TK was off the court and all the cheerleaders crowded around him but he ignored them and sat on the bench. Kari walked up to him and sat down right beside him.   
"Great game TK," Kari said enthusiastically.   
He smiled and bent down to tie up his shoes, though they didn't need to be tied. TK just didn't want Kari to see him blush. "She'll think I'm a fool if I act like a goof near her," TK thought as his hands fumbled with the already tied shoes.  
Meanwhile, on the court, Davis had shot the ball into the hoop, but only a one pointer. He glanced at Kari to see any change in expression… nothing. She didn't react to his shot as she was staring into TK's eyes. Davis frowned, "I'm twice is good as TK. Why would she like that dope?".  
The rest of the day went by in a blur for Davis until it was finally time to go to the computer lab and venture into the digital world.   
Davis opened the door and saw Yolei, Kari and TK standing and gazing into the computer screen. It took Davis' mind of TK and Kari because they weren't alone.  
"Yolei, Kari, JT, what's up?" Davis asked casually.   
TK had gotten used to Davis' name calling and ignored it.  
Yolei answered, " Well, Davis, we've gotten a distress call from a group of digimon. We're going to see if they're okay.  
"You with us Davis?" Kari said, not taking her gaze off the computer screen. She was obviously worried about Gatomon.   
"Of course," he replied  
For a while there was silence when the computer room door opened and familiar cheery voices came through, "Hi, sorry we couldn't get here earlier".  
"Hey Ken. Hi Cody, you coming?" TK questioned.   
"Yeah, whenever you guys are," Ken replied.  
TK held his D-3 up to the computer, "Digi-port open!".  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, our D-3's say north, north-east and south are the locations of the renegade groups of digimon. I say we go north so that way, if we end up finding nothing, we can go north-east. Kind of like killing 2 birds with one stone," TK said as he fumbled with his digivice.  
"No way TM! South is the way to go. Am I right Kari?" Davis said proudly.  
"Well.. actually Davis, I'm going to have to agree with TK on this, let's go north," Kari said as her gaze shifted to TK.  
"Then it's settled, let's go north!" Cody said as he started walking to his left.  
The others followed TK and Kari, that is, except for Davis.  
"Come on Davis, we don't have all day," Yolei yelled back to him.  
Davis shoved his hands into his pockets and sulked along after the others, "Stupid TK, always hanging out with my girl, and she's always picking him over me," Davis muttered.  
After 15 minutes of quick walking TK stopped in his tracks.  
"What is it TK?" Kari asked and put her hand on his arm.  
"My D-3 detects something. Do yours?" he replied.  
The others shook their heads.   
"Let's go check it out then, what are you waiting for?" Davis said from behind the group of the other 5.   
Ken hadn't said anything in a while, "What if it's a trap?".  
"Well, it could be one of the digimon- they might be hurt," said Cody.  
"I'm taking the chance. Our digimon have done a whole lot for us and if they need us, I'm not letting them down," TK said stubbornly.   
He ran into the trees, following the path. When he turned around the others were just standing behind him, as if they were unable to move.   
"What's taking you guys so long, come on already!" TK shouted to them.  
Kari stepped forward and stretched her hand out in front of her as she felt around gingerly when her hand touched something solid and invisible.   
Cody did the same, "We can't TK, something's holding us back. Like a barricade or something.  
"I'll get us out of here," Davis said as he ran towards the invisible barrier and banged head on in to it. He slumped to the floor.   
"It's obvious something wants you TK," Ken said, "it doesn't want us involved".  
TK was confused, "What? Well, whatever it is, I'll get it and get you guys out of that box!".   
Kari was concerned, "I don't know, maybe you should just get out of here, and call Tai and the others. It sounds dangerous for you to go off all alone".  
"I have to Kari. Don't worry, I'll be okay," TK said as he looked at his group of friends. TK turned around to see a small dark star.   
"What the heck is that?" yelled Ken.   
The star widened to become the same height as him. TK backed off and glanced behind him to see Ken, Kari, Yolei and Cody wide eyed. Davis was still unconscious on the ground.   
He reverted his attention to the strange star when a dark figure came out of it and the star disappeared.  
For a moment, TK didn't know who it was but Yolei screamed, "TK, it's… TK!"  
She was right, for standing right in front of TK was a copy, with deep blue eyes. Evil. They were dark, especially when compared to normal TK's bright cheery blue eyes. It was the same TK… except, different. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.   
TK's eyes widened when he saw behind the impersonator, 2 dark, glistening wings. Black angel wings.   
The stranger spoke, "I have come for you Takeru."   
TK was baffled, " Who are you? How do you know my name?".  
"I know a lot of things. You are the digi-destined. Searching for your digimon, are you not? Young Davis, the rash leader, always trying to outsmart you TK because of your everlasting relationship with Kari, but never succeeds. Kari, the innocent girl with 2 boys fighting over her. Yolei," the dark TK sighed, "… Yolei, words cannot explain your personality. Cody, the youngest of them all, but also the wisest. And Ken, the ex-digimon emperor. Wait- you TK, you have a power within you that jeopardizes, well, myself. A dark digimon. I must destroy that power by, destroying you".  
Kari gasped, "TK, get out of there!".  
Before TK could move, the figure rose to the sky with lightning quick reflexes out it's right hand out. A dark beam came out of its palm and hit TK square in the chest, sending him flying into a large tree.  
Davis finally got up rubbing his head, "Hmph? Hey guys, what happened to TA?". Davis was interrupted by a moan from TK as he coughed up blood. Davis knew that, though they sometimes didn't show it, he and TK were close friends. He just couldn't watch his friend in pain any longer, "TK! NO!!!".  
Davis looked at the others, they were watching the scene in horror. Then he looked at Kari, tears were pouring out of her eyes.  
TK felt his insides twist and turn in pain. He moaned as the figure walked to him and kneed him in the stomach. TK fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen, he felt like he was going to explode. Expecting another blow to his body, TK looked up to see the copy walking towards his friends- raising his hand, about to give them the pain that TK had just felt. He quickly got to his feet, ran and lunged at the figure. As he was in the air, TK started to glow and his clothes changed, they changed into the same kinds as his nemesis except white pants and shirt and a sword appeared at his waist. 2 dazzling wings withdrew from TK's back shimmering in the sunlight. This all happened in a matter of seconds. TK pushed the copy to the ground and punched him in the nose. After muscling his way out from under TK, the stranger rose to the sky again with TK right behind him.   
"Who are you," TK said. He didn't know what happened to him, but he felt stronger.  
"I am Mirraromon. My purpose, to destroy. I take on the forms of other creatures, except, in forms of darkness as you can see. No one knows my true form," Mirraromon smiled with an evil look.   
TK reached for his sword and so did Mirraromon. They battled furiously for what seemed like forever.   
The dark digimon was amused, "Do you think that you can beat me, even with your powers? You need more strength TK, much more. Maybe even double".  
TK frowned, "Well, if freako there can do that funky beam thing, so can I!".  
He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but put his hand up, just like his Mirraromon did recently. Out shot a light, a rainbow of colours.   
Mirraromon held out his hands quickly and 2 dark beams came at TK's light and overtaking it.  
Mirraromon laughed, " You cannot beat me!".  
The dark beam hit TK again and TK plummeted to the ground.  
"TK!" Kari screamed, "I'll help you".  
Ken held her back, "You can't, we can't get out of here-" Ken was cut short as Kari stepped on his foot hard and amazingly, ran through the barrier after TK.   
Cody reached his hand out, the barrier was gone, "Let's help Kari help TK!".  
The others followed Kari, with Davis in the lead.   
They soon reached a cliff where Kari was standing at the edge, looking at TK's crippled body on the sand. He slowly got up.   
"The next hit, will be… lethal," Mirraromon said slyly as he put his hand up threateningly.  
Kari backed up a little from the cliff. Yolei had a sick feeling that she new what Kari was going to do and swallowed, "Don't do it Kari, you'll be killed".  
"I have to," said Kari as she glanced at Yolei, "TK would do the same for me".  
With that Kari ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.  
Davis screamed, "KARI!".  
The grouped looked at Kari in awe as she soared and did almost the exact same thing as TK. Wings came out of her back and her clothes changed to a robe, kind of like a toga the ancient Romans wore. Kari soared down t TK and rested on hand on his chest as TK stood up. They both held their hands out and beams shot out of them, opposing the dark beam the Mirraromon shot.   
"This cannot be, I can't be beaten by the likes of you!" Mirraromon wailed in pain as the beams hit him.  
TK walked up to the fallen figure of Mirraromon and slowly unsheathed his sword. The gleaming blade was thrust into the enemy's stomach and… Mirraromon was gone, "You have been beaten".  
TK walked back to Kari and cupped her hands in his, "Let's go Kari".  
They floated silently to the sky and Kari guided TK him towards the others. Once they were on the cliff no one talked. Kari's and TK's wings went back into their bodies with a soft swish noise.   
Ken was the first to speak as the pair of angels landed, "What the hell happened?"   
  
* * *  
  
The next day the group went to Izzy's house and discussed the miracle, along with the older kids. After the dilemma was over, Kari and TK just went home and slept, without another thought on their minds. Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody did the same.   
"Interesting, so TK and Kari actually took on one of their digimon's attributes, am I correct?" Izzy was just hypothesizing.   
"Yeah, it was cool though. They got to fly, and they defeated, what seemed to me, a ultimate digimon," Ken said, with his hand on his chin.   
TK and Kari were silent, they were sitting on Izzy's two-seater sofa together. Even they didn't know what happened.  
Cody was thinking, "Can they still do it?".  
The others looked up at him and nodded, "Guys, why don't you try it? Izzy's Mom and Dad aren't home, and, it might come in handy for us," Tai said.  
"I did. It didn't work. I think, that if it'll work at all anymore, it can only be done in the digital world," Kari said.  
TK nodded, "I tried it too, no luck for me, that's for sure".   
"Well, my mom won't be back for a few hours, so I suggest we go back into the digi-world to test our theory. Is everyone with me?" Izzy inquired.  
"That's the perfect plan Izzy, now, where's your computer?" Joe agreed.  
Ken looked at Davis, he knew what was wrong. Davis was sulking after seeing Kari and TK fight together, "You okay Davis, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, you understand?".  
"Whatever," Davis replied.  
"Let's get going guys! What are we waiting for," Yolie urged.  
"Davis, would you care to do the honours?" Tai said, he knew Davis was sad.   
Davis sighed, got up, took one hand out of his pocket and drolly said the 3 words to the digi-world, "Digi-port open".   
They whizzed through the digi-port- all 11 of them, in a matter of seconds.   
Izzy was the first to speak, "Okay guys, let's see what all of this "angel" fuss is about".  
TK glanced at Kari and shrugged, "Well, to tell you the truth Izzy, I have no idea where to start!".  
Kari nodded, "Me neither. When it did happen yesterday, it just, well, happened. It was instinctive".  
"Well, just imagine the feeling you had yesterday, maybe that'll work," Yolei said.  
Matt agreed, "It sounds corny but it's the first idea we've had".  
TK and Kari nodded in unison and tilted their heads up to the sky.  
TK glanced down at Kari's hand and grabbed for it, held on to it and squeezed, "I never thought I'd have the guts to do that, but DAMN, it feels good".  
Kari smiled and squeezed back.  
Davis' mouth dropped open and no words came out as he saw their hands.   
Just as the say before, the pair began to glow, their clothes changing, and the wings emerging from their backs.   
Cody looked at Kari, "TK still has his sword, but Kari, hey, cool, a bow and arrow set".  
The older kids just looked at them wide eyed as their transformation completed.  
"That's not in any medical book I've seen," Joe said as he pushed his glasses up.   
TK looked at Kari, "I guess that's it, huh?".  
"Yeah," she replied, then quickly withdrew her wings, TK did the same.  
"Does it hurt? I mean, when the wings come out" Sora asked.  
"Maybe," the pair said in unison  
Matt walked over to TK and pulled up the back of TK's shirt.   
"Matt! What the hell are you doing!?" TK screamed.  
Matt shook his head, "Ouch, just as I thought," Matt forced TK to turn and display his back to the others.   
On TK's back, were to large marks, about a foot long each. Black and blue bruised, with dried blood around them, as if someone had beaten TK.  
Sora walked up to Kari, "Umm, do you mind if I look?".  
Kari shook her head. Sora lifted up her shirt and sighed, "The exact same for Kari".  
Tai was worried, "Well, because of this after affect, I suggest that you stop doing this unless it completely necessar-" Tai was interrupted by 2 voices coming from the trees.  
"TK" said one.  
"Kari!" yelled the other.  
TK couldn't forget his best friends voice, "Patamon!".  
Kari yelled as well, "Gatomon!".  
The 2 digimon partners revealed themselves from the trees and jumped into their human partners' arms.  
Kari winced as Gatomon jumped onto her back.   
"I'm sorry Kari. Don't worry, I already know what's wrong," Gatomon apologized.  
Kari smiles, "I'm fine".  
TK looked up at Patamon, who was on his head, "Well, Izzy, now that you've tested your theory, can we go home now, cause, my back kinda hurts".  
"Yes, I'm sure you and Kari need rest. I will further expand my research by talking to Gennai," Izzy replied.  
"Time to go back," Sora said and she turned around.  
"Digi-port open!" yelled Cody and the older kids were in the port.  
Off in the distance came a terrible noise, "ZZZFFFFFTTTTT".  
All of the digi-destined tried to shield their ears from the ear splitting sound but it didn't work.   
Davis recognized the noise, "It's Flymon!".  
Davis was right, because above them in he sky was Flymon.  
"Digi-port open," Yolei stammered and the older kids rushed into the TV.  
The Flymon shot one of it's many stingers at the children. It missed but the stinger landed on the TV which shattered into many pieces.   
TK shouted over the noise of the monster, "Into that cave!".  
The children ran into the cave where the noise no longer bothered them.  
Yolei studied the surroundings, "Well, the TV was destroyed, but at least the older kids got out safe and sound, I'll email them to say that we're okay".  
"Now how will we get back?" Kari asked.  
This was Davis' chance to get Kari to like him, "I'll get us out of here, if it's the last thing I do! I won't let you down Kari. I'll just get a TV from another area, bring it back here, and we'll be fine!".  
TK spoke up, "Or, we could just trek to another area and go through that TV!".  
"Good idea TK, so, shall we go?" Ken asked.  
"Of course, and maybe we'll meet some of our digimon on the way," Cody said.   
"Hey, TK?" Patamon said.  
TK looked at digimon and smiled, "Yeah?".  
"After Malomyotismon was destroyed, and Gatomon's tail ring wasn't needed, she got the ability to digivolve to her mega form. Azoulongmon gave me the power to digivolve to mega as well. We could always digivolve and take you to the next area in a few minutes because I know the closest TV is pretty far away," Patamon said.  
"That'd be great, of course, I'll only agree if you guys are up to it," Kari said.  
"Sure thing," Gatomon said, "anything for you Kari".   
"HEY! My idea would've worked just as well LT!" Davis shouted.  
TK hated Davis always wanting his way, "Well Davis, if your plan works, you do it! We'll be at home by the time you even get out of this damn cave dumbbell!".  
TK didn't usually have outbursts like that but lately, Davis had become a real pain.  
Davis became red with fury as he put his hands up , "You wanna make something of it KT?".  
"I can't believe it!" TK said smiling.  
Davis put his hands down, "What?".  
"You got the 2 letters right this time!" said TK as he walked out of the cave with Patamon.   
The other digi-destined laughed, "You know Davis, he is right!" said Yolei.   
Davis growled and put his head down.  
The others followed TK and when Davis got outside about 5 minutes later two mega digimon were gazing upon him. Seraphimon, who had until recently been Patamon, had golden angel wings, shimmering in the sunlight. And Magnadramon the mega form of the champion Gatomon was a long pink dragon.  
Kari laughed, "Well, what am I supposed to say, climb aboard?".  
TK smiled, "3 people per digimon".  
TK, Ken and Davis were on Seraphimon and Yolei, Cody and Kari on Magnadramon.   
The trip was silent for both groups.  
TK was thinking, "Okay, when should I? Davis wouldn't be to pleased, but I don't care what he thinks. It's my life. Okay brain, make mental note: TOMORROW is THE DAY. I have to ask Matt some advice. No, not tomorrow, Sunday".  
2 minutes of flying seemed like hours of tedious work for TK but he was going to be home, and he'd be able to take a warm bath, sooth the marks on his back and ask Matt about some advice.  
"Digi-port open," Yolei said and they were sucked into the TV and landed on top of each other, well, actually they landed on top of the older kids.   
Matt pushed Izzy off of him, "You guys okay? We got your email".   
"No-duh, with me there, NOTHING can go wrong," TK said.  
Everyone laughed, except Davis, "Time to go, bye Izzy, umm, let's meet on Sunday, okay? Cause I'm a little preoccupied over the weekend".  
"So am I," TK said.  
The group split up as they walked out the door but TK needed to talk to Matt, "Matt, come over to our house, sleepover or something. I need some… help," TK blushed.  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, but I have to be out of the house by 1:00 tomorrow because my band is having a dress rehearsal".  
"Thank you soooo much," TK said.  
"Bye TK," it was Kari, waving back to him from the end of the hall beside Tai.  
TK turned his head sharply and waved back.  
TK lived in the same apartment building as Izzy but one floor above him. Once they were in the house TK called out to his mom, "Mom! I'm home, is it okay if Matt sleeps over?".  
Mrs. Takaishi's head poked out from the side of the foyer, "Sure, just make sure he calls Dad".  
"Yeah, where's the phone?" Matt asked.  
TK led him to his room where a phone was on a desk, "Phone away".  
The call lasted two minutes and Mr. Ishida agreed to bring Matt's stuff.  
The 2 boys lived approximately 15 minutes away from each other, and surely, after 20 minutes, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Takaishi opened the door revealing Mr. Ishida.   
"Hello Nancy, I just came to drop off Matt's things," Mr. Ishida walked into TK's room, put a sleeping bag, a bag and Matt's guitar on the floor, "have a good time".  
He just left with a "goodbye" as Mrs. Takaishi closed the door behind him.   
Matt looked at TK, "I think I know why you need help, a girl. But who? I've seen your school, hordes of girls all around you- you take after me".  
"That's not true, but you're right about the girl part, it's…well… Kari," TK just looked down at the floor, waiting to be laughed at.  
Matt mearly nodded, "Oh. Well, you want to ask her out?".  
TK looked up, surprised, " Well, there's a school dance Monday. And… Matt," he sighed, "how do I go about it?". TK was frustrated, Kari would never go out with someone like him.   
Matt gave TK a sarcastic look, "As if anyone wouldn't kill to go out with me, I mean… you. I shall help you with…the lines!".  
"Whatever," TK replied, "How do I start it?".  
"Kari, I would be honored if you would accompany me to the school dance on Monday. Is that okay?" Matt said as he gave a sly kind of grin.  
TK plopped on his bed, "That's great!" TK sighed, "The problem is that I won't be able to say it in front of her, I'll be screwing up and stuttering all over the place".  
"Come one TK. Girls would kill to go out with you, I'm sure she'll say yes" Matt comforted.   
"If you say so…" TK trailed off.  
Mrs. Takaishi's voice streamed through the room door, "Boys, time for dinner!".  
  
* * *  
It was Saturday morning, Matt was ready to go to his dress rehearsal. The siblings had made up a written plan of what TK would say to Kari. TK just spent the whole day thinking of what he was going to do, what he was going to wear, the whole deal. Finally, he drifted to sleep at 11:00.   
  
* * *  
TK got up, the digi-destined were meeting at 1:00, he quickly got ready and ran out the room for a very late breakfast. He was going to ask Kari before then because he was going to pick her up around 12:30.   
* * *  
  
TK was trying to look his best, "Okay, go for it".  
He was standing outside Kari's door with his bag and he knocked.   
"Hi TK," she said as she opened the door, "You look great! Exercising?".  
TK smiled, "How'd you guess!".  
They walked down the apartment building, they were going to meet at the park.   
"It's now or never," TK thought and sighed.  
"Umm, Kari?" TK was doubtful.  
Kari smiled at him, "Yeah?".  
"Well, tomorrow's the dance, and I was wondering…" he just stopped.  
Kari blushed and looked down at the floor, knowing what he was going to say.  
TK just blurted it all out, "I would be honored if you would accompany me to the school dance tomorrow. I'll understand if you don't want to go with me because, you probably have other stuff to do and… stuff" TK said.  
Kari looked up at him, "I'd love to go with you TK," she said softly.  
"Really?" TK was surprised but happy at the same time.  
She smiled, "Yeah".  
TK changed the subject, "We don't want to be late! Let's run".  
He grabbed Kari's hand and ran with her to the park where everyone was waiting, except Joe, who had another test, and Davis, who was late as usual.   
"Where's Davis?" Yolei and Cody said together.   
Tai laughed, "Well DUH, he's late!".   
Davis' voice came from beyond the trees, "Hi guys! Kari, I have to talk to you!".  
Kari gave out a small groan that only TK heard, so… TK snickered.  
Matt was a little angry, "Davis! Your late again!".  
Davis came out of the trees, he had his goggles on as usual and his usual vest and shorts.  
"Hey Davis, your late again! Oh, don't get mad at him, his goggles take a long time to place on his head properly," Yolei laughed.  
Davis frowned, "That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Oh Kari, I just wanted to ask you, do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"  
Kari was wide eyed, she didn't know what to say.  
Matt got up and led Davis into the trees they started to talk while the others awaited their return.  
Davis screamed, "SHE GOING WITH HIM!!!".  
Birds from the park flew away in fright.  
Then Davis appeared, his eyes small with fury. Right behind him was Matt, restraining Davis' arms.   
Matt hesitated and let go of Davis. Davis sat on a rock and awaited Izzy's hypothesizing.   
"Ahm, well, to change the subject, no one ever told me the name of this dark digimon you encountered," Izzy broke the silence.   
"His name was Mirraromon he said he takes shapes of other beings, except in a dark form. He looked exactly like me except…" TK stopped.  
"Dark," Ken completed.   
There was silence but Izzy had one more theory, "I believe all of the new digi-destined can do this".  
Davis was out of his sulking mood, "Cool! So I can be like Exveemon or something? Cool, Davismon!".  
Davis rambled on about how he'd beat up the Dark Masters when Yolei whispered to the others, "Sometimes, I really pity him".  
"SHUT UP DAVIS!" Izzy yelled.   
"As I was saying, I think it is somewhat like digivolving. Someone must be in danger at the time," Izzy was getting angrier.   
"Hey Izzy?" Ken said, "I think that we should go back into the digital world, to look for the rest of our digimon".   
Izzy thought for a moment, "That seems logical, well, let's go then, all of us. From my house, okay?"  
Tai stood up, "No mine, it's the closest".  
"Sure," Sora said.  
  
* * *  
Kwagamon had been chasing them for nearly 10 minutes now, the whole group had gotten split up, Matt, Tai, Izzy and TK went one way. Sora, Yolei and Kari another and Davis, Ken and Cody the last way.   
Kwagamon chased TK's group and they were fatigued. Patamon couldn't digivolve because he was hurt from when Kwagamon first attacked and hit him hard.   
"Look, a conveniently placed cave," Izzy yelled between breathes.   
They stumbled in and Tai let out a relieved breath, "Well, we're in the clear," and then he stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong Tai," TK asked.  
"I feel something hard and hairy," Tai said as his hand moved around in the dark.  
The whole group screamed and ran out. When they stopped to take a break Matt sat on the grass, "Everyone okay? Tai, TK, Izzy, Ken, Cody. Whew, everyone's here," Matt stopped with a puzzled look on his face, "hey, where'd you guys come from?".  
"We were in the cave, and when we heard Tai saying he felt something hairy, we ran after you guys," Cody said.  
Ken was also puzzled, "Where's Davis? He was with us a minute ago".  
Just then, Davis came puffing up the hill, "Tai, why were you stroking my hair?".  
Everyone laughed, realizing what happened.  
"TK?" Patamon said, " I think we should find Kari and the others, then we can search some more".  
TK got up and unclipped his D-3 from his pocket, "Okay, let's go".  
The group walked deep into a forest, following the D-3 signals. After walking about 2 minutes, Yolei smashed into Davis when they were both looking down at their digivices.   
"I found them," Davis smiled as he saw Kari.  
Then a small voice came from the trees, "Davish, Davish. DAVISH!!!".  
Davis turned around and ran, "Veemon!".  
"Don't forget old Armadillomon. Cody!" Armadillomon appeared from the foliage.   
"Hi," Cody smiled and walked towards his friend.  
"I say we call it a day," Yolei said, "I found Hawkmon and Wormmon".  
Sora sighed, "The nearest TV is another 15 minute walk away".  
The group trekked through the woods. It was cold now. TK pulled his jacket out of his bag and started to put it on when he saw Kari rub her bare shoulders.  
"Kari," TK said as he walked up to her, "do you want to wear my jacket?" he smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor.  
"It's alright, you probably need it more," she replied.  
"I'm fine, you take it," he said and gently placed it on her.  
Kari smiled, she was feeling considerably warmer, but, maybe it wasn't all from the jacket (AUTHOR **WINK WINK**NUDGE NUDGE**).  
Davis was watching and he walked up to her, "Take my jacket, it's more fashionable, thicker, and looks better on you".  
Kari looked at Davis' jacket, "I'm fine Davis".  
"Come on Kari, " Davis coaxed.  
"No, I must insist" Kari said and inched closer to TK.  
Davis just walked away to Ken, "Why won't she like me? I try everything, but nothing works".  
Ken tried to comfort his friend, "You can't force someone to like you Davis. You have to be yourself and if they don't like you when your being yourself, you can't change that".  
"Davish, I don't understand why she doesn't like you, I mean, you're a great friend," Veemon said.  
Davis smiled, "I know she liked me as a friend, but, not any more than that," she just sighed and walked in silence.  
They reached the TV, Yolei was freezing, "Digi-port open," she said hastilly.  
They landed in Tai's house, piled on top of each other as usual.  
Matt kicked Tai's hair off him and got up, "Let's go home. Why do I always get someone on top of me?".  
The group walked out the door, TK was the last to leave and he turned around, "See you tomorrow Kari".  
"Bye TK," she said as she waved at him.  
As Kari closed the door behind him she let out a small sigh.  
Tai noticed this and knew that, as Kari's big brother, he would have to tease her, "Oh, I see, little Kari all grown up. Have fun tomorrow at the dance with TK, don't smooch a whole lot," Tai snickered and ran to his room, with Kari following.   
She ran to Tai's bed, got a pillow and whacked him with it, "Shut up Tai. It's just a friendly get together type thing," Kari was stuttering a little, "I'm going to bed".  
Tai glanced at his watch, "It's 7:00 p.m.!".  
Kari just walked out of the room and into her own room. She was tired and her leg hurt, Yolei fell on it when they came back to the real world.   
She just lay down on the bed and slowly went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
TK was running down the street towards Sora's flower shop. Well, it was the Takenouchi flower shop. He huffed and puffed as he finally got to his destination.  
"Sora, I need half a dozen roses please," TK said between breathes.  
She smiled from behind the counter, "I'll give you a discount".  
TK paid and held the elegantly wrapped roses in his sweaty palms, "Bye Sora. Thanks for everything".  
The dance started in one hour and TK had to pick Kari up. He ran without stopping to the Kamiya residence and knocked on the door. There was Kari, in a black skirt and white silk top awaiting TK, "Hi, do you want to come in? We'll leave in a few minutes, Tai's going to drive us".  
"Sure. Umm, these are for you," TK said as he brought the roses from behind his back.   
Kari gasped at the flowers, "They're beautiful, thank you TK. I have this for you".  
Kari opened her small silver purse and brought out a thin gold chain with a pendant at the end, "See, it says "TK" at the bottom. Let me put it on you".  
TK bent forward a little and allowed Kari to slide the chain over his neck, "Kari. Thank you, but I can't accept it. It must have cost you a fortune".  
"No, you have to take it. It's my gift to you, call it an early birthday present," she replied with a smile.  
The couple waited in the Kamiya residence for Tai and he finally came through the kitchen door, "Sorry I'm late. TK, you almost look as good as I do".   
Tai was using his mom's car. Kari had once vowed that she would never get in a car with him but the two boys convinced her.  
Tai was chatting with TK and Kari the whole ride about pointless things.   
When the car stopped TK laughed, "Come on Kari, we have to get away from the car, before we're turned into mindless zombies!".  
Kari grabbed his hand and ran towards the school, "He's right Tai".  
Tai smiled, "Ha ha, very funny".   
The dance just started and a few couples were by the food eating and talking. Kari saw Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis  
"Let's go see the others," TK said as he followed Kari's gaze.  
There was a small table where they sat down and talked. When TK and Kari sat down in the remaining seats, Davis got up and walked out of the gymnasium.  
"Ooh, someone's jealous," Yolei smirked. She loved to make fun of Davis.  
TK got up, "Hey guys, give him a break, I'm going to go talk to him".  
When he walked out the same door Davis' went out of, Davis was leaning against a locker.   
"TP, thanks for sticking up for me," Davis said without looking at TK.   
"Hey dude, you would've done the same for me," TK said.  
Davis smiled and looked at him, "Probably not".  
TK nodded, "You're actually right about that. You know Davis, if it's about me and Kari…"  
"You're so smart and popular, you figure it out," Davis said.  
TK knew it wasn't fair to his friend, "Davis, Kari will dance with you, I'll make sure of it. And Davis, say my name".  
Davis smiled, one dance was enough, even if she didn't like him, "Okay… TK".  
TK walked up to Davis, put an arm around his shoulder and guided Davis to the gym. Davis did the same to TK, "You know TK, once I get to know you, your not such a TJ anymore. You're TK. TK. TK," Davis kept on repeating those two letters as if it were new to him  
"You're not a jerk once I got to know you," TK smiled.  
They went back to the gym and sat down right when a slow song came, "Kari care to dance," TK said and smiled.  
Kari nodded and got up.  
She wrapped her arms around her neck and felt TK's soft arms on her back.   
TK was giddy, after all, he was doing what he had dreamed of. The song stopped and he walked back to his seat holding Kari's hand, "If only it had lasted forever".  
TK got up and pretended to dust himself off, "Okay, I'll get us drinks, Yolei, Cody, Ken, care to join me?".  
They nodded and got up when Kari also got up, "Hey, TK, I wouldn't mind a drin-".  
TK held her shoulders and pushed her on to her seat, "Tut tut, I'll get your punch".   
"Half a glass for me please," Davis squirmed in his seat. He knew what TK was trying to do.  
Ken led the group to the drink table and started to pour the glasses VERY slowly.  
"Let Davis work his charm," Cody laughed.  
"Oh great, Davis' charm will probably make Kari run away screaming!" Yolei giggled.  
TK just watched solemnly at them, "Davis, you dope, say something!".  
Kari just looked at the other couples dancing.   
"Kari," Davis asked awkwardly, "I know you're going to the dance with TK, but, will you dance with me, just once?".  
Kari knew it, "Sure Davis".  
The song, thankfully for Kari, went by quickly. She unwrapped her arms from around Davis and blushed, "Well let's go have some punch".  
"Thanks Kari," Davis smiled and followed Kari to the others.  
Yolei snickered, "Scoring points with the girl huh goggle boy?".  
Davis growled and Yolei ran away, with Davis at her heels, "You're going down purple head".  
Ken brushed his hands off, and started towards the door, "I have to go to the washroom, be right back".  
Kari nodded, "Me too".  
They walked different directions to the washrooms.   
Cody just carried his punch to the tables, "Come on TK!".  
"Alright," TK spaced out but quickly came back to reality.  
TK silently played with a small toothpick and thought, "I'm actually, kind of, on a date with Kari. This is the life… I hope she feels the same way and didn't just say yes to be nice".   
Kari was back laughing beside Ken, "TK, Cody, where are Davis and Yolei? Oh yeah, I forgot, killing each other".  
Yolei appeared from a crowd of people with Davis.  
"Hey, do you want to go to Matt's concert? It's kinda boring here, so, we thought, we'd have fun all together!" Ken asked.  
TK smiled, "Yeah, sure! Umm, we can go by bus".  
The group left the school and waited at the bus stop until the bus arrived. TK sat beside Kari, away from the others. The bus was empty except for them.  
"Uh, Kari?" TK asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" Kari smiled.  
TK spaced out again, she was so beautiful, her hazel eyes on him. TK's blue eyes shifted and he stuttered, "Well, I asked you to the dance, and I wanted to know if…if.. you just said yes, because you were being nice to me".  
Kari's smile faded, "Well, no, I did it because I wanted to go with you. You're, one of my best friends!".  
TK was happy again, "Thanks Kari! I-".  
TK was interrupted when the bus jerked forward.  
TK got up and got out of the bus, the driver had run away, what had scared him?  
Kari saw Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken outside staring up at the sky and gasped, "Oh my god, look!".  
TK shifted his gaze to the sky and saw a cloud and a flash of light.  
TK opened his eyes to see a large digimon, looking like a extremely large scubamon.  
"Who are you!" Ken screamed.  
Cody looked at his clothes, "Hey, we're in the digi-world!".  
"Oh, young child of light, and child of hope, you have defeated one of my minions already! Well, the first one, you contributed to his defeat," snickered the creature. Well, it looked like it was snickering.   
Kari's head felt like it was about to burst, "The Darkness! It's coming to get us. It's getting stronger!" Kari was shaking her head.  
TK gently took her and laid her down to rest on his shoulder, "It'll be okay! Don't worry".  
"No it won't! It's…" Kari screamed.  
The dark figure introduced itself, "I'm Darkomnimon, the mega form of the being you defeated, Mirraromon. I have an army of those digimon, oh, and here they come now!".  
Behind the monster, were several dark shadows and they stood in front of each human child. A slow transformation occurred so each Mirraromon became a dark form of the child. The fake Davis was the first to act, punching the real one in the stomach. Davis flew backwards and rammed in Ken, who… hit a tree.   
Davis got up and breathed heavily, "Ken, you … are you okay?".  
Ken didn't respond. Yolei ran to Ken and gave a sigh, "He's fine, just unconscious".  
TK glanced at Kari who had drenched his shirt with tears she wasn't crying, she just got up slowly, with some difficulty.  
"Don't look now, but we're outnumbered, and we don't have our digimon!" Cody yelled as his enemy approached him.   
Mirror Kari was about to whack real Kari when a light went between them, sending the copy to the floor.   
Up in the sky, we're Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon.   
Surely enough, right underneath them we're Matt and Tai, running towards the injured children.  
Tai, with the help of TK, picked up Kari who was on the floor again. They ran for the trees.  
"How'd you guys know where we were?" TK asked between breathes.  
Tai smiled, "Ken, he sent a e-mail message to my house, right before Matt's concert. We came here with Patamon and Gatomon, and when you were near, they digivolved".  
TK nodded, "That's why Ken didn't move before Davis hit him, good old Ken".   
Behind them was Cody, Davis and Matt (who were carrying Ken) and Yolei.  
"Digi- Port open," Yolei said. They all went through, including the digimon, who had returned to their baby forms, not before destroying the remaining Mirraromon.   
They were in Tai's room, Ken had gone home, well, his parents picked him up. Yolei, Cody and Davis went home as well, in the attempt of trying to get some rest.  
Kari was silent, and sulking. "Why, why do I have to be so weak. Why can't I be like Tai, or Matt, or TK, even Davis! Woah, wait Kari, let's not get desperate".   
Matt and Tai were in on the story and they had called TK's mom to pick them up.   
The door bell rang and surely, it was Nancy Takaishi.  
Mrs. Kamiya began chatting with TK's mom. Matt and Tai went into Tai's room and talked while Kari and TK waited outside near the parking lot.  
TK knew something was wrong with Kari, "Are you okay?".  
Kari nodded.  
"Come on Kari, we've been friends for a long time and friends don't keep things from each other. Especially friends as close as me and you. Believe me, I know something's wrong. Tell me about it, because after all, that's what friends are here for. Right?" TK was determined to weasel it out of her.  
"There's no hiding things from you is there TK," Kari gave a weak smile, "Well. That darkness, it's… trying to get me. Again. I thought it went after we defeated Myotismon, but when I was near that freaky digimon, it came back, worse than ever. It's eating away at me… just like when I was near the dark ocean," Kari put her head down and a single tear dropped from her eye.  
TK wrapped his arms around her, " Well, we did it before, we beat it, and… we can do it again".  
"No TK, "we" didn't do anything. The first time, you saved me, the second time Yolei saved me, it's never me. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!".   
TK held her, and she calmed down. For one moment, everything was perfect. Nothing was wrong with the world.  
"Thank you TK. You saved me again, the darkness is gone… I think," Kari mumbled.  
A small dark light came out of Kari, and they both saw it. TK held Kari tighter, and the dark light vanished, it broke apart, into millions of pieces, evaporating in the cool night air.   
TK hesitantly let go of Kari, and his mom and Matt came out of the elevator.   
TK bent down a little and he whispered into Kari's ear, "All you had to do was believe in yourself, I didn't do anything".  
She looked up and smiled, "Yes you did. Well… bye, see you at school tomorrow".  
After TK rode home, he thought, lying on his bed, "The day may have…kinda had a disaster in it, but it worked out fine".   
Patamon sat on TK's head, "Have a good time with Kari? I mean, before that weird digimon appeared.  
"Yeah, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight," TK yawned and drifted to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
TK and Kari were waiting in the computer lab for the others.  
"Davis is late, Yolei being late I can understand, but Cody and Ken are just way to responsible!" TK laughed.  
Kari giggled and smiled, "Well, let's wait in the digi world for them! Just near the TV. OK? It's getting boring here".  
  
* * *  
  
The two children had been waiting for nearly 15 minutes. Patamon armor   
digi-evolved into Pegasusmon for shade and Gatomon sat on Pegasusmon's head.   
Kari folded her arms around her knees and felt the breeze flow through her hair, "It's so peaceful here. No rabid digimon trying to eat us".  
"Yeah," TK smiled and stretched his legs out.  
They were on top of a hill, the TV was right behind them.  
TK closed his eyes and leaned on Pegasusmon, "What's taking the others so long?".  
"Who cares… thanks again TK," Kari didn't look at him.  
"I told you Kari, I didn't do anything, I was… just doing what a friend would do," TK stuttered.  
"Not just any friend TK… a friend like you is really lucky to have," Kari put her hand on top of his but quickly withdrew it as if she had been burned.  
TK held her hand and smiled, "Not as lucky to have as you".  
TK leaned forward, hesitated, and gently kissed Kari. She put her arms around him returned the sign of affection. While they were doing this, they didn't notice the other kids coming out of the TV behind them. Neither digimon talked because they thought they would ruin the moment.   
Davis walked around the other side and started to speak, "Sorry we took so long, the stupid teacher caught us in the hall and stopped us cause-".  
Yolei laughed, "Ooh, look at the two lovebirds".   
The couple pulled away from each other and got up. They both became crimson from embarrassment and started to walk away from each other.  
"Umm, Cody, what's the agenda for today?" TK asked.  
"What? Oh… just figure out who the hell that freaky digimon is. We're going to find Gennai, or as usual, he'll probably find us.  
"Right again Cody," said a low voice from the side.  
Ken smiled, "Well Gennai, do you know who that "Darkomnimon" is?".  
Gennai sat on the grass, "There is very little I can tell you now, we must find refuge, for his army is stalking us at this very moment".  
He was his young self. He got up and dusted off his muscular body, "TK, you know this place, my "home"".  
"Oh yeah, the underwater place, cool, when are we leaving?" TK said.  
"Now," Gennai snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in Gennai's little underwater cabin.  
"Now, to get to business, Darkomnimon, I didn't now that he existed until your encounter with him. He seems to have surpassed the mega level, just like the first occurrence of DNA digivolving, resulting in Omnimon," Gennai started, "he is also quite like Omnimon, except in a dark form, like Blackwargreymon as opposed to Wargreymon and the Dark Metalgreymon as opposed to Metalgreymon you met when Raidramon was born".  
TK watched the battle with Diaboromon from the local barbershop near his Grandma's cottage, "Then…theirs no way we can beat him, unless we surpass the mega level, or, we get Omnimon again!".  
Ken agreed, "TK is right, the battle on the internet was extremely fatiguing, even for Omnimon, and if I'm correct, Dark Omnimon is even more powerful".  
"I am afraid you are correct… I'm sorry to say this but, how many times have I said this? Oh sorry... the digi-world's fate rests on your shoulders," Gennai smiled.  
Everyone groaned except TK, "I've heard that about 20 times, I know we can do it!".  
"TK's right, we can do it, we just have to be optimistic," Kari agreed.  
Davis glared, "Yeah, just leave it to the smoochie twins, they can do it, together".  
TK and Kari blushed when Gennai turned towards them with his mouth hanging open.   
"Yes, well, ahm…," Gennai trailed off.   
"But Gennai," Cody intervened, " Darkomnimon was able to reach us while we were in the real world! So, that means, it will never be safe".  
Gennai sighed, "I'm not sure Cody, shall we talk to Izzy about this? He will help".  
"OK, but we can't call Izzy right now can we," Ken said.  
Gennai once again snapped his fingers and for one second, Izzy was hovering in the air with his Laptop. Then he came down with a crash.  
"Ow, where am I," Izzy asked puzzled.  
  
I KNOW THIS ISN'T A VERY GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE OFF BUT, I'LL CONTINUE LATER, CIAO FOR NOW DIGIMON FANS!!!   



End file.
